Mana Crystals
A large asteroid belt orbits the solar system in which we find the planet Erthoria . The belt is oval in shape and comprises of thousands of blue crystaline scructures ranging in size from several hundred kilometers down to only a few centimeters. The crystals typically emit a slowly strobing blue light and can be seen in the night sky of Erthoria quite clearly. The inhabitants of Erthoria refer to these asteroids as Mana Crystals for within each crystal is a measure of raw and untapped magical essence. This essence is highly sort after by magic-users to aid in the casting of particularly potent rituals or in the construction of powerful magical items. Intelligent beings are typically drawn to these crystals in the search of wealth, as afore mentioned magic-users will pay good gold for them. Less intelligent beings including animals and insects are instinctivly drawn to the crystals and the mana essence they contain. On average a Mana Crystal will be knocked out of its orbit and crash into the surface of Erthoria once every 12 months. The crystal burns up upon entering the atmosphere, leaving a magical trail of heat behind it before crashing into the ground. Upon impact a the large asteroid will typically shatter and fling hundreds, if not thousands of smaller shards in every direction for a considerable distance. The magical heat trail of an astroid entering the system can linger anywhere from a week to several months, depending on the size of the asteroid. Previously arctic areas become nearly tropical during this time and the magical energy released brings with it new life. The larger the piece of crystal the greater its worth. The larger the piece of crystal the greater it's pull on animals, insects and magical creatures of all types. Ergo the largest pieces are often protected by the most dangerous of creatures. It's not uncommon to see several dragons fighting over a particularly large pieces of Mana Crystal. As a result only the strongest and bravest of adventurers are able to return such large pieces of Mana Crystal. VALUE Tiny 1" - 2" 25gp Small 2" - 4" 50gp Medium 5" - 8" 100gp Large 9" - 12" 250gp Huge 1ft - 2ft 600gp Gigantic 3ft - 5ft 1500gp Titanic 6ft - 9ft 4000gp Epic (Varies) Negotiable (10,000-50,000gp) Mana Crystal effects. Causes effect similar to drug addiction: Major. When a crystal is being used, make a Fortitude save; DC 10 + bonus to DC granted by the crystal. Failure: still gain bonus but also a Radiation point (RP) equal to bonus received. Each RP is added to all future DC checks made when a crystal is used. If RP ever equals HD, character must immediately make a Fort save equal to 10 + total accrued RP or gain one negative level. RP resets to half HD and the Mana Crystal becomes a Red Mana crystal with full doses restored. RP can only be removed through powerful magic spells like Wish and Miracle. Radiation Points are also earned through prolonged and heavy use of Mana crystals. After 24 doses another Fort save DC 10 + DC granted x doses left in crystal carried (if any). Negative levels remain until 24 hours have passed or until they are removed with a spell such as restoration. If a negative level is not removed before 24 hours have passed, the affected creature must attempt a Fortitude save (DC 10 + RP). On a success, the negative level goes away with no harm to the creature. On a failure, the negative level becomes permanent. To use a Mana Crystal, the caster must perform a bonding ritual and spend a consumable gp cost of total contained doses multiplied by double the worth of the crystal. The bonding ritual takes one hour per dose to complete and the user must succeed on a fort save or suffer the before mentioned effects. DC is Fort 10 + DC Bonus granted by crystal + total dose. A bonding ritual takes 1 hr/dose to complete, thereafter the user can as a standard action use the crystal to boost spells at any time. Effect: Tiny + 1 DC all spells/spell-like abilities; 1 dose Small + 2 DC all spells/spell-like abilities; 3 doses Medium + 3 DC all spells/spell-like abilities; 5 doses Large + 4 DC all spells/spell-like abilities; 8 doses Huge + 5 DC all spells/spell-like abilities; 12 doses Gigantic + 5 DC (as above) and one metamagic or item creation feat; 12 doses Titanic + 5 DC (as above) and two metamagic and/or item creation feats; 12 doses Epic + 5 DC (as above) and three metamagic and/or item creation feats; 12 doses One Mana Crystal dose lasts a number of minutes equal to the bonus provided. Multiple doses increase the time by 2mins/extra dose but increase the DC v RP by one step with each addition. Category:Lore